


Rainfall Kisses

by laughingmoonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Stargazing, Stargazing on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmoonlight/pseuds/laughingmoonlight
Summary: Stargazing on the beach? Who knew Hashirama could actually have decent ideas?
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rainfall Kisses

_‘Take him stargazing!’_ Hashirama said _‘He'll love it! It's the perfect idea, no?!'_ he said. What Hashirama didn’t care to mention is that there was a ten percent chance of rain that evening

All started out fine as they lay next to one another on the beach, both clearly used to the coarse sand after years of living with it, both staring up at the abyss of stars. It appeared to be a calm, peaceful night, only a stray cloud or two in the sky. The two of them chatted about the most random things in the universe; the latest movies, music, the first years, anything and everything

It wasn’t until a few dark clouds rolled in that you became suspicious. “Hey Tobirama, do those clouds look rather dark to you?” Minato asked, concerned about how the rest the night would pan out

“Well, Hashirama didn’t tell me there was any rain ton-”

The first drop fell on his face. Then another on his arm. And then more large, warm raindrops kept falling faster one by one

Tobirama sat up quickly, and Minato slid off his chest with an ‘oof.’ Slicking his now damp hair back, Tobirama started grumbling, “I knew I should’ve checked the forecast just in case, damn …” 

Minato sat up, fixing his jacket as he listened to his boyfriend ramble off about how _'that woman'_ would _'never hear the end of this'_. “Tobi,”

Tobirama continued talking to himself

"Tobirama,” He tried one more time to catch his boyfriend’s attention, but failed

“Tobirama _Senju_ ,” Minato squeezed his hand to grab his attention. He finally turned his attention towards the latter, a small, “Yeah, love?” coming from him. Each of them were now nearly soaked by the steady rain, the night once lit up by the stars now completely pitch black

Blindly reaching forward, he cupped Tobiramas cheeks, a small smile on his face. Leaning forward, Minato pressed a soft kiss against Tobirama's lips before pulling away slightly. Running a hand through his hair, he laughed airily, _“You know, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain”_

Tobirama’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled “Me too” He pulled the blonde closer and left small kisses all over his face, as if they were stars themselves

Did the two wake up the next morning with a cold? They sure did

Did they regret staying out in the rain? Not one bit

Was Tobirama still going to yell at Hashirama? You know it


End file.
